Cette nuit-là, tu étais humain
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Petit texte du POV de Dean Winchester sur un petit bout de nuit partagé avec Castiel. (S9,ep6)


**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas un texte pour le défi fête des pères. J'ai pas réussi à écrire un quatrième texte avec les contraintes demandées.**

 **c'est autre chose.**

 **tiré de l'univers SPN**

 **c'est du Destiel, enfin... je crois que je peux dire que c'est du Destiel.**

 **C'est du POV de Dean (encore) j'aime bien, je crois, faire des POV de Dean. bref**

 **pas de warning**

 **fait suite à l'épisode numéro 6 de la saison 9 quand Castiel est humain. Je trouvais qu'il manquait un bout de nuit dont on ne sait rien, alors, j'ai écrit ma petite version des choses.**

 **Voilà.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta correction.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Cette nuit-là, tu étais humain

Tu es revenu et tu es à nouveau un ange. Celui que j'ai toujours connu. Cet ange coincé dans son trench-coat immaculé, avec ses pouvoirs et cette incompréhension du monde des humains qui te caractérise si bien.

Castiel… t'es là devant moi et je suis heureux de te revoir, mais je sais aussi que je viens de perdre une partie de toi que je n'aurai eu la chance de ne connaître qu'une seule fois. Le Castiel humain. Le Castiel sans pouvoirs qui n'avait plus rien d'un ange, qui ne possédait même plus la patience extrême qui caractérise ceux de ton espèce. Il ne te restait qu'une chose qui me prouvait que tu avais existé en tant qu'ange, tes yeux. Tes yeux clairs couleur du Paradis. Couleur de pureté absolue. Ces yeux dans lesquels j'aime plonger mon regard. Il ne te restait que ça d'angélique cette nuit-là. Cette nuit où tu étais humain. Où nous étions humains à deux.

Tu es à peine de retour en tant qu'ange que le toi humain me manque déjà. Je ne revivrai jamais les mêmes moments avec toi en ange que ceux j'ai vécus avec toi humain.

* * *

Je me lève de ma chaise, passe à côté de toi en te faisant un sourire discret, pose ma main sur ton épaule et je disparais dans le couloir du bunker. Je ne veux pas être troublé devant toi et encore moins devant Sam. Sam n'a pas à savoir. Il s'en doute peut-être mais au moins, il n'est pas au courant et je veux que ça reste ainsi.

* * *

Bien sûr que ce jour-là ça m'arrangeait bien de quitter le bunker. Je n'avais pas envie de devoir lire des bouquins chiants à pleurer et puis, tu m'avais appelé, je voulais savoir ce qui se passait. Je voulais aussi te retrouver. Voir où tu étais et comment tu allais. Et j'ai été agréablement surpris en voyant que tu te débrouillais à merveille. Tu travaillais et il y avait cette femme. Ta supérieure, mais aussi, une potentielle petite amie à tes yeux et je l'ai vu tout de suite. T'y avais droit, alors je n'ai rien dit contre ça, au contraire, je t'ai même poussé à te lancer. Je t'ai emmené devant chez elle, je t'ai conseillé et… j'aurais aimé te retenir Castiel, j'ai même essayé de te retenir, mais je ne m'en suis pas donné le droit. T'étais humain et t'avais le droit à une vraie vie comme tu en avais le désir. Je n'avais rien à dire, alors bien sûr, je n'ai rien dit et je t'ai laissé aller à ce foutu rendez-vous en regrettant d'être si lâche alors que c'était sans doute la seule occasion de ma vie pour enfin agir. Mais de toute façon, t'avais l'air plus intéressé par elle que par moi, alors j'avais pas le droit de faire mon grand jaloux. Je t'ai laissé aller vers elle.

* * *

Sauf que dans son esprit, c'était pas un rendez-vous qu'elle voulait avec toi. Juste te faire garder son rejeton. Si elle avait su que tu n'y connaissais absolument rien et que tu n'avais jamais été humain avant cela, elle ne t'aurait pas confié aussi facilement le trésor de sa vie. Heureusement, t'es plus fort et plus débrouillard que je ne le pensais. En humain, tu déchires presque plus qu'en tant qu'ange, même si c'est pas vraiment comparable. T'as plutôt bien géré et je suis revenu vers toi pour t'aider alors que peut-être, tu n'en aurais pas eu besoin. Mais j'étais là, j'avais résolu l'affaire sur laquelle j'étais, et il se trouvait que tu étais impliqué dedans… C'était un coup du destin. C'est toi qui l'as dit, pas moi !

* * *

Ton rendez-vous était tombé à l'eau, la femme ne s'intéressait pas à toi pour autre chose que pour ton extrême gentillesse et tu n'avais nulle part où dormir, à part le magasin dans lequel tu passais déjà tes journées. Je t'ai invité à rester avec moi, d'abord dans l'Impala, puis dans une chambre d'un motel pourri et isolé de tout, mais néanmoins, tranquille.

Tu t'es excusé et je t'ai demandé de ne pas le faire. T'étais responsable en rien. Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé pour ta belle qui n'avait pas été intéressée et tu m'as dit que tu t'en foutais d'elle. Que tu n'avais accepté son invitation que parce que je t'avais dit de vivre une vie normale et d'avoir des relations. Tu as été sincère comme tu l'es majoritairement, tu as même parlé de la relation sexuelle que tu pensais avoir avec elle cette nuit-là. Cette relation charnelle, tu as ajouté qu'elle t'attirait en étant humain, ce qui n'était pas le cas quand tu étais un ange, et tu la voulais. Pour effacer un peu le souvenir de celle partagée avec April et qui s'était très mal terminée pour toi. Rien que de repenser à ce moment terrible, j'en frissonne d'horreur. Tu étais humain et tu étais mort.

* * *

Je frissonne, couché sur mon lit et secoue la tête pour chasser ces images terrifiantes de ma mémoire.

* * *

Tu étais là devant moi, assis sur le lit du motel, et t'allais bientôt avoir besoin de dormir, je le savais, j'ai toujours été humain, je connaissais les signes qui montrent que le sommeil gagne quelqu'un. Tu me regardais avec tes yeux bleus qui ont le don de me creuser un grand vide dans le bide chaque fois qu'ils sont fixés sur moi, et Dieu sait, que cela arrive très souvent. Je savais pas quoi faire, j'étais mal à l'aise et puis, j'ai analysé tes paroles. Tu avais besoin de chaleur humaine, de relation charnelle… d'amour aussi, mais ça, j'étais pas prêt à t'en donner. Je t'ai tendu la main, comme si c'était la seule chose que je savais faire en tant qu'humain et tu l'as regardée en penchant la tête sur le côté, une manie que je t'ai toujours connue en tant qu'ange et qui demeurait ancrée en toi, même en étant humain. Tu as froncé les sourcils et tes yeux bleus se sont voilés d'incompréhension. Ce n'était pas clair dans ton esprit, ça ne l'était pas vraiment dans le mien non plus. Je ne savais pas comment m'expliquer ce geste et je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir ce que je voulais que tu comprennes à ce moment-là. Donc, tes yeux bleus se sont accrochés dans mon regard et je me suis laissé plonger dans le tien. J'ai posé ma main sur ton épaule, je me suis penché en avant, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Doucement, comme si j'avais peur que tu te brises en mille morceaux si j'y allais trop fort. Tu t'es tendu une seconde, puis t'as dû fermer les yeux parce que tu t'es détendu en agrippant ma nuque d'une main d'homme ferme… et c'était la première fois pour moi, et pour toi aussi, bien sûr. T'as basculé en arrière sur le lit moelleux et j'ai suivi le mouvement pour ne pas perdre une seconde de ce baiser qui faisait vibrer tout mon corps, et le tien aussi, je l'ai bien senti.

Je t'ai tout donné cette nuit-là, Castiel. Ma douceur, mon désir, mon corps, mon intimité et ma première fois. Tu m'as offert en retour la même chose, sauf que tu y as ajouté l'amour, celui-là même, que moi, je n'osais pas te montrer et encore moins te donner. Mais tu me connais, et tu connaissais la façon dont mon espèce manifestait ses sentiments et ses émotions, tu savais que les mots ne sont pas toujours ce qui montre le mieux ce que nous éprouvons. Qu'il peut passer tellement d'explications dans un seul silence ou un seul regard. Tu ne m'as rien demandé.

* * *

Le matin, tu t'es levé, tu t'es douché, je t'ai aidé à soigner ta main blessée et je t'ai amené au travail. Je repartais, tu restais pour vivre ta vie. Moi j'avais la mienne ailleurs. Et puis, il y avait Sam et je ne voulais pas le laisser. Je t'ai dit une seule chose après l'amour, je m'en souviens, je t'ai dit : « C'est arrivé parce que tu es humain. » Et t'as su, tout de suite, que cela n'arriverait plus jamais. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, en tout cas pour moi, mais je ne touche pas aux anges. J'aurais trop peur d'avoir l'impression de salir ta grâce avec mes désirs et mes envies d'homme qui n'est que trop humain. T'es à des années lumières de ce genre de choses quand tu es un ange, je le sais, et je le respecte. Mais cette nuit-là, tu étais humain ! Tout m'était alors permis. Désormais je ne peux me permettre que de te regarder.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était juste un petit truc comme ça parce que j'ai revu l'épisode l'autre soir et que je me suis dit que c'était dommage qu'on sache pas ce qu'avaient trafiqué Dean et Castiel après avoir combattu l'ange qui en voulait à Castiel.**

 **Bon dimanche**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
